microvoltsworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Microvolt Modes
In game are 9 types of matches. First mode is Team Death Match (TDM) and the all maps are available. In this match are two teams who fights for supremacy of the map. The words "Team Work" is crucial for win this match. First team who reach the target score wins the match. Second type is Free For All (FFA). Players must keep their eyes and ears open, as enemies will be ambushing from every direction. Free for all is where individual skill is on display, as players must fend for themselves against a number of other fierce competitors. The first player to reach the target kills wins the match. Forget team work and team play. This mode is for the lone wolves. This is Free For All. Third type is Item Match (IM). You must be ready for some fast placed, high intensity action! The Item Match is a regular Team Deathmatch battle, but rewards every kill with a random item drop. Item drop effects range from health replenishment, speed and power increases, invulnerability shields, and disguises. Be sure to use these drops whenever possible, or else your opponents will be the ones picking up the items from your dead body! There is no ‘I’ in ‘Capture the Battery’. Team play is a necessity in this game mode, as points are only rewarded for each successful capture of the enemy battery, which are located at each team base. The battery location will always be shown on the map, even when picked up and being moved by a player. While individual skills may shine at times, it is the team who works together that will prevail in capturing the battery. The fifth type is Close Combat (CC). Sharpen up your melee weapons, because Close Combat is all about getting up close and personal with your enemy! This specialty mode is only available to the Chess map, and it restricts players to using only melee weapons. Test your timing and refine your reactions through repeated close-range battles with your enemy! En garde! The sixth type is classical Elimination (E). Hunt or be hunted! Elimination is a team-based mode that rewards strategic, aggressive offense. When a player is killed, they're out for the round! The Radar item spawns in the middle of the map at half-time. Grab it and you'll be able to see every remaining enemy on the map. It's a fight for map control! Hang back, and you'll surely be eliminated. Push forward, and you'll be the eliminator. The seventh is terifiant Zombie Mode (ZM). Run for it! It's figures versus zombies in this fast-paced, exciting mode. At the start of each round, zombies are randomly selected for the next infection. Their goal is to infect the figures using their powerful melee attack and innate zombie speed. Figures must use any means necessary to either kill the zombies or survive the round. The match ranks are decided by points, which are earned through zombie kills, infections and survivals. Will you stand and fight, or will you be running for your life? In this mode are 4 new weapons : -Flash MiniGun, Firestorm, Blizzard and Falcon. The last mode is Arms Race (AR). Lock and load! It's a first-to-20 free for all against up to five other fierce competitors. The catch? Each point forces players to use a different unique weapon, ranging from the deadly Flash MiniGun to the laughable Accelerator Rifle. Racers can rely on their trusty Melee weapon to either get out of dodge or whack an enemy down a tier. Near the end of the round, Crunch Time begins, where the lowest scores are rewarded with special items after every kill. Stay on guard and move up the ladder, or else you'll be watching from the back. Go, go Arms Racers! |- | align="left" height="2" valign="top"| |- | align="left" class="solid_line1" height="20" valign="top"| |}